


【Brujay】伤害性治疗（PWP,BDSM,ABO，DOM/SUB）

by DoloresM



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, 失禁, 尿道堵, 强制高潮, 捆绑, 排出跳蛋, 生殖腔内射, 窒息, 跳蛋, 鞭打, 高潮禁止
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM
Summary: 杰森一直没能从上一次的创伤中走出来，布鲁斯和他一起尝试了一种新办法。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：BDSM，有尿道堵，捆绑，跳蛋，鞭打，高潮禁止，窒息  
> DOM/SUB有可控制行为的命令成分。  
> DOM/Alpha布鲁斯，SUB/Omega杰森

杰森尽量保持着自己的呼吸在一个平稳的状态，他被用铁架分开吊起了双臂，手腕处是皮质的腕铐，高度刚刚好让他的脚趾能触碰到地面，脚腕上挂着冰冷的金属镣铐。他被剥光了，用黑布蒙住了眼睛，口球过深地被放置在口中。  
他不是布鲁斯的Sub，他也不是布鲁斯的Omega。但是他需要这个。  
男人穿着皮鞋在他身周踱步，他听到皮鞭和手掌摩擦的细微声响，杰森费力地挺直了腰板，他已经被吊了一个小时了，手臂和腰部都传来了酸痛。  
突然传来了破空的声响，精致的皮鞭卷过左臀瓣和大腿内侧，留下了灼人的热度。杰森只是骤然握紧了拳头没有出声。第二鞭轻柔地落在了绷紧的背部，紧接而来的第三遍在大腿根处卷了一圈又被施力抽走，杰森微微挺动着胯部。对方又连续而用力地抽打了7次，在臀部和大腿根处留下了斑驳的红痕。  
“这不够让你感到疼痛。”布鲁斯用平常的语气说道，他从腰带里拿出一枚尿道堵，“不要出声，还不到命令你的时候。”他一只手握住杰森的阴茎有技巧地撸动着直到硬起来，另一只手把带有小突起的尿道堵小心而强硬地塞了进去。  
尿道被过度扩张带来了钝痛，杰森皱着眉抬起臀部想要躲开对方的手，皮鞭很快就大力地抽在了臀瓣上，他抓紧了腕铐上的铁链。尿道堵慢慢旋转着没入，敏感和钝痛逼出了他轻微的呻吟。  
布鲁斯又撸动起他的下体，直到杰森仰着头绷紧大腿重新硬了起来。“我说过不要出声。”他从一旁拿来了几颗跳蛋，“之前说好的五颗，因为你刚才出声再加一颗。”  
他把润滑剂涂在手上，又把润滑剂瓶口微微挤进杰森的后穴用力挤了几下，冰冷的液体入侵让杰森感到不适，他的臀肉颤抖着，被布鲁斯用手抽了一巴掌，他深吸几口气保持了沉默。  
第一根手指进入的没那么困难，布鲁斯很快插入了第二根手指，他用另一只手握住杰森的腰防止对方乱动，巧妙地用力就把两根手指都插到了底，布鲁斯摒息细听了一下确认杰森没有发出声音，肠肉痉挛地吞吐着，布鲁斯轻微弯起手指就引起对方略激烈的晃动。  
他不断曲直分开两只手指直至杰森低头看似无力地喘息，布鲁斯又挤了一些润滑剂在手上，探入了第三根手指，“放松。”他拍打了下对方的屁股，在发觉杰森的阴茎更硬了之后勾了勾嘴角。  
他用手指肚摩挲着对方的前列腺，在对方抽搐着想要远离的时候施力掐住他的腰部留下了青紫的手印。肠道开始无规律的痉挛，不属于润滑剂的液体顺着手指流了出来。  
“你发情了。”布鲁斯闻了闻空气中的信息素，继续不停歇地折磨着杰森的敏感点。接着对方的身体剧烈地颤抖着，杰森扬起头看似痛苦地皱着眉，口水顺着嘴角流到了下巴和脖颈。  
杰森感觉有人在他肚子里点了火，灼热的想让他大吼出声，方才的高潮很剧烈，但是尿道被死死地堵住让他无法射精。布鲁斯还在抠弄着他的前列腺，导致高潮持续不断地袭来，他快要窒息了，情欲和快感在痉挛的身体里引发了疼痛，只有后穴还叫嚣着更多，他更清楚地闻到了布鲁斯的信息素，那其中的苦涩哽住了他的声音。  
一分钟之后布鲁斯放过了他。他站起身把已经被挤出一点的尿道堵又塞到底，引得杰森已经软下的身体不受控制地瑟缩着。  
第一二颗跳蛋很快就被吞进去了，杰森的发情只会越来越厉害，没有布鲁斯给他临时标记他很快就会失去理智。第三颗过于大了，布鲁斯用手指撑开他的后穴撑满了他的穴口，杰森沉重地喘息着，他用舌头舔着口球，他一时分不清下体和脖颈腺体肿大的疼痛哪边更令人难以忍受。  
第四五颗直径不大，但是推挤着前面的几颗到了深处，刚好磨过了紧闭的子宫口。布鲁斯抚摸着杰森的大腿根处缓解他的紧张，最后一颗他选了一个不同的。  
他轻松地放进了最后一颗，感受到杰森放松下来之后开始充气。镣铐在挣扎中发出响声，杰森抓着锁链的手已经磨出了血丝，跳蛋撑得过大了。布鲁斯停下了手。  
“很好。”他轻声说到，杰森的身子在情欲的熏染下呈现出粉红色，汗水不断地流下，Omega的信息素开始暴涨铺满了屋子。布鲁斯在他的额头上落下了一个吻，“做得很好。”  
他把跳蛋的开关握在手里，低头吮吸着杰森肿胀的腺体，他听见他的男孩紊乱的喘息声，发狠地咬破了那处。他尝到了血腥味和甜腻的蜂蜜味，杰森被Alpha的信息素灌满的瞬间失去了意识，他不确定自己是不是尖叫出声，因为当他回过神的时候后穴的跳蛋已经开始震动，他受不了这个。  
杰森急促地呼吸着，他不敢叫出声，可是跳蛋在互相磕碰颤抖，其中一颗摩擦着他敏感的子宫口，情液一股一股地顺着大腿流下。他用牙死死咬住口球直到牙根麻木疼痛。  
“你可以出声了。”布鲁斯说话的瞬间拿下了口球，上面留下了轻微的牙印。  
“啊啊啊——布鲁斯……停下……唔唔哈……”杰森哑着嗓子哭喊出声，“我要到了……啊啊啊不不不……”  
高潮到来的时候肠道紧缩挤压着跳蛋，有一颗微微挤开了子宫口让杰森爆发出一声尖叫，他还没能得到射精的许可，一直被迫徘徊在顶点让他只能仰头张着嘴却无法发出声音，手指抠进了锁链的缝隙，双腿失去力气支撑导致双臂被剧烈的拉扯，布鲁斯在这时放出了更多的信息素，情液大量地涌出子宫，杰森不受控制地在高潮中尝试了再一次射精，被堵住的疼痛让他流出了泪水，然后被眼罩吸收。  
缺氧引起痉挛的时候布鲁斯关掉的开关，杰森像是骤然失去力气一般垂下了头，“呼吸。”布鲁斯说道，当他意识到杰森还因为痉挛而闭气时他把自己的意志力推了出去，“呼吸！”  
命令突破了身体反应，杰森像是溺水一般抽吸着，他慢慢松开了握着锁链僵硬的手指。布鲁斯则相对有些担心，他把眼罩摘下来，看到对方被熏红的双眼和遍布的泪痕，他轻吻着杰森的眼睛。  
他没有说出安全词。  
布鲁斯把开关抬高展示给杰森看，对方的瞳孔反射性扩大了，“求你……”杰森艰涩地开口，“我撑不了那么久……让我射……”  
布鲁斯伸手抚摸着他的脸，“一会儿会让你射个够。”杰森意识到这件事除了安全词没有商量的余地，他顺从地保持了沉默。  
“受不了就叫出来。”他重新打开了开关。  
“啊啊啊操你的！我……停……”杰森绝望地哭喊着，他的内部被操熟了，燥热一直蔓延到脏腑，子宫口痉挛着收缩想要吞进那颗跳蛋，而布鲁斯散发出的信息素让他想要更多，在他不能承受的基础上想要更多。  
“求你！啊啊啊啊停下求你！”他被口水呛到咳嗽不止，汗水打湿了他的头发，杰森感觉泪水止不住地流了下去然后被布鲁斯在脖颈处舔走。他受不了这个，但他不会说那个安全词。  
他们之间不能有这个词出现。  
“求你……”他哽咽着，被逼出的发情让他更渴求Alpha的信息素。“啊啊啊不要了！布鲁斯求你！”  
他再一次攀上了高潮，杰森挣扎着拉扯镣铐，子宫口已经顺从地打开了，但是没有东西能满足他，跳蛋带来的刺激反而催生了瘙痒。他死死咬住嘴唇直到尝到了血腥味，阴茎胀痛着却无法释放，杰森感觉自己在死去，而布鲁斯无动于衷。  
在他哭喊着瞳孔微微上翻的时候震动停下了。杰森任由布鲁斯抚摸着他，从流血的脖颈到疼痛的下体。欲望快要把他吞噬了，杰森脑子里只想要布鲁斯用力的操他，咬破他的腺体让他高潮。  
布鲁斯把吊起双手的锁链放长了些，解开了脚踝的镣铐。“深呼吸，我要把这个拔出来了。”他小心地捏住了已经被前液浸湿的尿道堵，低头又咬在了对方的腺体上，杰森觉得自己被布鲁斯的信息素填满了，阴茎叫嚣着要释放，对方快速而无情的把尿道堵抽了出去。  
杰森被刺激得眼前空白一片，被折磨的红肿的尿道让他疼痛，射精只是徒增了空虚。布鲁斯松口舔了舔已经被咬得布满血迹和青紫的脖颈，耳边是杰森抑制不住的短暂呻吟。  
“你有一分钟休息时间。”他揉了揉对方汗湿的头发。“然后我会让你射到失声。”

 

TBC  
————————————————————————  
我本来想一次写完的，我高估了自己。  
当成蝙蝠侠生贺了，给他开荤x  
操红头罩一时爽，一直操红头罩一直爽。


	2. Chapter 2

预警：跳蛋、鞭打、捆绑、排出跳蛋、强制命令高潮、生殖腔内射、失禁  
有一个暗示，但是我不想预警。我觉得看到这里的人不怕这个。无法接受打叉退出谢谢。

布鲁斯帮他揉捏了一下酸痛的手臂，擦去了他眼角的泪水，他的男孩在艰难地喘息，腹部不断抽搐着，睫毛上还沾着汗珠。  
“你可以出声可以射精也可以求饶，但我不会放过你。”布鲁斯站在他面前，确保杰森的注意力放在他身上，接着他缓慢地解开了腰带扣，抽出皮带的时候发觉对方再次硬了起来。“好孩子。”他说，一时没分辨出杰森脸上的潮红是因为刚才的高潮还是这句夸奖。  
布鲁斯打开了跳蛋的开关，杰森急促地抽气绷紧了身体，皮带抽落在他胸口上，纯皮革被磨损的边缘擦过他的乳头，紧接着第二鞭就结结实实打在了左边乳头。杰森呛咳一声，后穴又流出了液体，第三下扫过了大腿内侧，皮带的末端轻轻拍打在已经肿胀的睾丸上。  
“啊啊——”精液射在地上，溅了一点在布鲁斯的皮鞋上，第四下轻轻地落在了还在颤抖的阴茎上，杰森的瞳孔瞬间放大了，他扬起脖子无声尖叫着，抖动着身体忍过了一次干高潮。  
第五下用力地抽打在臀尖，第六下精准地抽在同样的位置，疼痛迫使杰森绷紧了臀部，反而使得肠道紧缩箍住了跳蛋，生殖腔酸痛着吐出了更多的淫液，散布在空气中的Alpha信息素侵入了杰森的神经，他在第二次假性高潮中嘶吼出声。  
接连十几下的抽打把他的臀部印上了深深浅浅的红痕和浮肿，杰森微弱地呻吟着，在每一次击打中夹紧肠道，等到布鲁斯把皮带收回手中才发现上面已经沾满了从肠道流出的粘液。  
他把皮带卡进杰森的口中，看着对方皱着眉看似痛苦却还是伸出舌头舔着皮带。“你又硬了。”他指出。  
杰森只是不断的喘息着，在布鲁斯再次把震动频率提高的时候模糊不清地呻吟。“唔唔额……啊啊啊咳……唔……”布鲁斯站在他的身后，生理需求让杰森不由自主地向他微微翘起臀部，他在无意识渴求对方的信息素，他的结和精液。  
男人对此无动于衷，他看着男孩在快感和空虚之中饱受折磨，屁股里流出的水沿着脚尖落在地板上几乎形成了一滩。杰森很快又射了出来，剩下的精液在持续不断的高潮中一点一点从马眼漏了出来，慢慢滴在了地上。手指在绝顶的快感中绞紧了铁链，口水糊在皮带上滴落。  
布鲁斯伸手触到仍旧把穴口撑得无法闭合的跳蛋，把它调整到刚好的大小，他探头啃咬着杰森敏感的耳骨，把勒在口中的皮带解开，“把它们都排出来，我就操你。”  
杰森红着眼睛颤抖着小腹，他的阴茎还半硬着，布鲁斯则带着他的气息远离了他。杰森呜咽一声，用力让肠道蠕动起来。  
“呜嗯……啊……啊啊……”第一颗跳蛋撑开了他的穴口，因为还是过大导致穴口被扩张到苍白，他快速吸气，眨眼让睫毛沾上了泪水，再次用力的时候排出了第一颗。跳蛋滚落在地带出了一部分淫液，杰森的嘴唇颤抖着强忍住了一次高潮，肠道再次用力的时候挤压着跳蛋，让震动在体内更加剧烈。  
接下来的两个很快被挤了出来，听着跳蛋落地的声音杰森的喉结不由自主地上下滑动着，第四颗因为肠液的润滑已经滑到了穴口，刺激着他的后穴不断痉挛。布鲁斯伸手摸了一把他的臀瓣就把震动打到了最高。  
“啊啊啊啊啊布鲁斯——不呜——啊啊啊啊……”杰森哭喊着扭动着腰和臀部，他还没反应过来就再次高潮的，稀稀拉拉的白色液体之后只有一小股透明的前列腺液挤出，肠道在高潮中松了力气，反而把跳蛋推到了里面。  
“继续。”布鲁斯命令道，杰森感到自己的身体背叛了精神，肠道不顾他的敏感而持续挤压着跳蛋，那颗较大的突破了抖动着的穴口，“停。”  
“操！啊啊啊啊操你的布鲁斯——救……啊啊啊……”他的身体被固定不能动弹，被撑得大开的穴口尽职尽责地把快感从脊柱传入了大脑，阴茎被逼着又硬了起来，可是他已经射不出什么了。  
“继续。”杰森哽住呻吟，最大的那颗跳蛋掉了出来，剩下的最后两个也在他意识断片的时候挤了出来。布鲁斯走上前把还没有回神的男孩从铁架上解了下来，他扳着对方的下巴轻吻着他的唇。“做得好。”  
杰森的思绪回潮时发现自己跪在方才流了一地的液体里，黏腻的感觉让他更加羞耻，浸在里面的手肘和膝盖有些打滑。  
布鲁斯用手指探了探他的穴口，知道不需要再多的润滑，他释放出自己的阴茎抵在他后穴。清楚地知道杰森早就射空了自己，布鲁斯还是确保自己精准地碾过了前列腺，感受肠肉颤抖着吞咽着自己，他用力挺腰重重地顶撞在生殖腔口。  
“额啊啊啊…呼…嗯…轻…轻点…”杰森被突然的操干顶得腰间一软趴在了地上，淫液沾湿了他的胸口，脸颊和头发。生殖腔痉挛着被操开，热流喷溅在对方的阴茎上，布鲁斯皱了皱眉小幅度地退出来，又蛮横地挺腰彻底插进了生殖腔。  
“不——唔啊啊啊好涨……”阴茎粗暴地撑开了生殖腔口，布鲁斯低头再次咬破了杰森的腺体，发情期浓郁香甜的味道滚入了喉咙。杰森全身颤抖着忍受体内被不断撑开的疼痛，布鲁斯松口的时候结已经涨到最大。  
“高潮。”他命令道，男孩痛呼一声加紧了肠肉，生殖腔一紧一缩地吞吃着巨大的结，他被逼着高潮，指令变成快感刺戳着他的大脑，腔内积攒的淫液被结堵住不能流出让他有些难受，终于缓过来的他趴在地上呼吸紊乱。  
“高潮。”布鲁斯再次说道。“啊啊啊啊啊——”杰森尖声叫着向前爬去却觉得子宫被卡住而动弹不得，布鲁斯掐着他的腰顶得更深，把积攒的精液灌进了他的内腔，淫液和精液混在一起微微撑起了他的腹部，男人用手轻轻揉着突起的位置。  
然后他听到水声，布鲁斯伸手把杰森从自己流得水里捞起来抱入怀中，男孩已经快要失去意识，最后一次剧烈的高潮他没能射出什么，但他失禁了。尿液混在地上，男人犹豫了一下，决定还是不要告诉杰森这件事。  
他把自己从杰森体内抽出来，抱着对方去卫生间简单清洗，他让自己的精液留在了杰森体内。  
“你是无害的。”杰森突然开口说，他的嗓子哑得近乎失声，眼角也泛红蕴着水汽，他有气无力地侧头看着一旁的人，“你和他们不一样……”  
布鲁斯抚摸着他的头发吻在了他的嘴唇上，但没有过度入侵。  
“你愿意成为我的Alpha吗？”杰森问道，对方没有说话只是点了点头。  
“那你愿意成为我的Dom吗？”这一次布鲁斯亲吻了他，舌头撬开唇齿攻城略地。

 

 

 

“定一个安全词，杰森。”

“强奸。”

 

END  
————————————————————  
稍微解释一下，第一章提到的，杰森遭遇的上一次创伤，是被强奸。他和布鲁斯进行这个所谓的游戏是在寻找安全感，因为布鲁斯是那个绝不会在这里伤害他的人。  
好的。我终于写完了，这章好短。  
这篇同样是个礼物。


End file.
